<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the arms of the darkness by Doriana_morningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351625">Into the arms of the darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_morningstar/pseuds/Doriana_morningstar'>Doriana_morningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love. Darkness. Demons. Demon. Superiorities. Danger. Mystic.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_morningstar/pseuds/Doriana_morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fade Gilles is an ordinary girl in the high school, usually playing a role of an eternal victim, who is used to mocking and humiliation at school and also at home. She never had a romantic relationship or even bestie with whom she would share her secrets but she has only one friend who's name is Daniel who is suffering from mental disorders and tirany in his family that treats him badly. It seems like this purposeless existence leads to nothing. Strict parents, cruel classmates and being completely looser in life. But chance led to unusual and enigmatic events in her life when she meets two mysterious twins in her school. Mysterious Damien who attract her attention and she finds herself in the center of enigmatic events, and it appears like she doesn't even know the ones who she thought she knew better than herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fade/Damien(Damian)/Katarina Fade/Daniel/Grace Liam/Christian #Daniel/Fade/Jade #Allison/Josette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the arms of the darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November. 1816.</p><p>It was a starless and dark night. The dark room that was poorly illuminated by a moonlight was in absolute silence even if there was two young people. There was a thick fog outside, peaceful but only bark of street hounds was destroying the silence of the estate.</p><p>- If we ran away he won't know about anything, - said tall young man quietly. He was dark haired, dressed in servant clothes: snow white shirt and black waistcoat without sleeves. His face wasn't visible but only his nape. He was standing by the window looking down to the yard.  The rain has started recently, just after midnight.</p><p>- Run away? Is that everything what you are suggesting for now? - she pronounced trying not to laugh nervously. She looked shocked gazing at the young man that was her age. Her light brown hair was in a mess.  She took a candleholder that was on the windowsill. She took one of the candies and lighted the other candies up, making the room brighter. <br/>- Don't you ever think of that he may do you then he finds us? - she asked with increasing anxiety trying to keep herself calm. There was nervousness and anxiety in her light brown eyes. There was also regret in her eyes for wasting these years and having nothing back, nothing except for skinny and fadding love.  She became regretful of everything what happened between them in this short time. Regretful of all happy things and memories they shared. Even if they all together seemed like a love story plot for a romantic novel with sad tragic ending. </p><p>— Me, not you, because doesn't matter how cruel and merciless he is... - he breathed out. - He would never hurt you. — he said with confidence turning to her face. As if his dark green eyes were trying to say more than his words. There was a hope in his eyes, hope for the bright and safe future. He thought about her past for a second and the life she had without him. She had an ideal life, an ideal one in any ways. But them he appeared in her life giving her everything she didn't have before and taking away from her everything she had in her usual <br/>life. She would be safe and careless without him as she used to be. It seemed like he gave her new feeling and new vision of life and at the same time he poisoned her life with no way to get everything back.<br/>He knew the effect he had on her and the effect that he was still having even now then their lifes might end suddenly.</p><p>- I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you, Katarina, - he said quietly and almost whispering this more to himself than to his lover. But these words meant everything to him and he would have never forgive himself if something had or unfixeble had happened to her. </p><p>- Nothing bad can happen to me, I promise you, - he smiled with a kind smile on her face for the first time. <br/>She approached him looking at him straight in the eyes. But how could she promise the things that was not under her control at all. Anything wasn't depending on her even her own desired and decisions. She was looking in his eyes for a couple of seconds as if she knew there were some of the moments they shared together. She took a golden necklace off her neck looking at the symbolic pendant sharped like a serpent around the heart. <br/>- I want you to have this, Damian, - she pronounced with a serious look on her face giving a necklace with s pendant to him. He looked at her with a shocking expression on his face. He nervously swallowed still looking at her shocked of her words.<br/>- Promise me, if something bad happens you will take this, - she looked at him with her deep and attentive gaze of her dark brown eyes. </p><p>- To become that ruthless monster like him? - he grinned sadly and almost tragically, still looking at the necklace.</p><p>- I risked everything I had to reach this, - she said anxiously waiting for his next actions of more expected reaction. <br/>- There's two doses for you and me, - she said bitterly, still looking in his eyes and waiting for some support.</p><p>- That's everything he has. He spent two centuries searching for this, - he nervously looked at her, touching her hand and taking the necklace. He breathed faster and felt like his heart started beeting faster with every second.<br/>- He will never forgive this to you, - he said looking her in the eyes and finding no regretting or no wanting to turn back in her eyes. That was eyes of women who lost all her hope but still had the last one. But she was determined and she had no drop of fear and she would never regret going this even if this was her last act in this life. </p><p>- He will not kill me until the child is born, - she touched her big belly.  That was a hard thing to accept that he was having a baby from the man she never loved. There was he, the love of her life who was standing right next to her without having an opportunity to back together.<br/>- I love you so, — she said admiting that she was about to start crying again even.  He frowned for a second seeing the saddest facial expression on her face he has ever seen. He hated seeing her sad or upset. But if we love someone that much we don't want anything to upset them, don't we?  He sadly smiled to her, touching softly her face with his fingers, looking her face in the eyes that was filled with desperation. </p><p>- I love you, - he sad softly trying to put that much into that words and kissing her in the lips with knowing that that moment will be one of the rare ones they will be able to share together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>